Zootopia (original version)
Zootopia (also known as Zootropolis in the United Kingdom and other countries) is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated fantasy romantic comedy-adventure film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and the 55th film in Disney's animated features canon. It stars Jason Bateman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Megan Mullally, Bruce Greenwood, Michael Keaton, Shakira, Idris Elba, Octavia Spencer and J.K. Simmons. The film is directed by Byron Howard, who previously co-directed Bolt and Tangled, and Rich Moore, who previously directed Wreck-It Ralph. It is scheduled to be released by Walt Disney Pictures on March 4, 2016. * Directed by Byron Howard Rich Moore and Jared Bush (co-director) * Produced by Clark Spencer * Written by Jared Bush * Starring: Jason Bateman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Megan Mullally, Bruce Greenwood, Michael Keaton, Shakira, Idris Elba, Octavia Spencer and J.K. Simmons * Music by James Newton Howard * Production company: Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios * Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures *Release date: March 4, 2016 * Country: United States * Language: English Plot TBA Cast *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde, a red fox who is a small-time con artist and the main protagonist. *Ginnifer Goodwin as Lt. Judy Hopps, a rabbit who is a member of the Zootopia Police Department and the main dueteragonist. *Megan Mullally as Florence, a goose and the tritagonist who is Nick's sidekick. *Bruce Greenwood as Harold, Florence's husband and the tetartagonist who is Nick's other sidekick. *Michael Keaton as Mr. Henry J. Skalk, an evil african wild dog, the CEO, owner and founder of Krusty Inc. and the main antagonist *Shakira as Gazelle, a gazelle from Sahara Square who is a famous pop star and a supporting character. *Idris Elba as Chief Bogo, a Cape Buffalo who is the chief of the Zootopia Police Department and a major character. *Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton, a slender North American river otter and a supporting character. *Eddie Murphy as Emmitt Otterton, a slender North American river otter and a supporting character. *J.K. Simmons as Mayor Leodore Lionheart, a lion who is the Mayor of Zootopia and a major character. *Nate Torrence as Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, a hefty cheetah who is a member of the Zootopia Police Department and a supporting character. *Jenny Slate as Assistant Mayor Bellwether, a sheep who is the Assistant Mayor of Zootopia and a supporting character. *Wayne Knight as Paul, a wisecracking, sarcastic tiger and a supporting character *Jane Krakowski as Samantha, an opossum and a supporting character *Alan Tudyk as Mr. Big, an arctic shrew who is the most fearsome crime boss in Tundratown and a supporting antagonist *Zachary Quinto as Fred, a cheetah and a supporting character *Adam Sandler as Kyle, a leopard and a supporting character *Wallace Shawn as Jim, a lion, Leodore's brother and a supporting character *Tommy Chong as Yax, an enlightened laid-back Yak. *Raymond S. Persi as Flash, the fastest three-toed sloth in the DMV (short for Department of Mammal Vehicles). *Tom Lister, Jr. as Finnick, a fennec fox with a chip on his shoulder. *Jesse Corti as Manchas, a jaguar who is a chauffeur for Zootopia's biggest limo company and Mr. Big's consigliere. Category:Films Category:Zootopia Category:Action/Adventures Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Rich Moore Category:Adventure Category:Romantic Comedy